


Common Ground

by Pixie_Trix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Closure, Enemies, God Complex, Grief/Mourning, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: Upon Doflamimgo's capture Sengoku gives Law clearance to enter Impel Down and approach Doflamingo, in pursuit of closure.





	Common Ground

"Law." Doflamimgo said low and dangerous his voice flowing out and reveberating off the deep dark prison walls."To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." He continued calmly, laying taunt in his chains, as if it was the most natural position in the world. 

"I just came here to see you rot. Your just where you deserve to be." Law snapped looking down at him in disgust. "Fufufu~ You were just so fun to break I just couldn't resist. I'm sure you remember Law. Your death was so close I could taste it." Law could see the gleaming of teeth and hear a long tounge lick tight lips.

"What, do you need me for?" Doffy questioned quizically tilting his head a tad."Your going to atone for your crimes." Law answered tilting his hat back on his head.Another deafening cackle seemed to fill the room with gusto as Doflamingo rattled in his chains. "So your here to kill me then?" "I'm here to cure you of your madness." "You think I'm mad Law?" Doffy's eyebrows tensed and his lips thinned to a straight line. The royal regarded his tightened fists curiously. "What about the others? What they took from you. Do you remember the senseless slaying, hmm? I was the only one that understood you." His whispers were a low rumble almost inaudible. But his calmness was almost chilling.

"You trained so hard, it was such a shame you couldn't reach your full potential. You could have been something." "I am something! I'm someone Cora-san would be proud of." "Cora-zon?" Doffy tested the old nickname on his tounge. "You hardly even knew him brat. Don't act like you were so special." Doffy said casually.

"Family obviously means nothing to you. I'd give anything to have my family back!" Law roared deep in his chest, scowling at his mentor. "We were brothers, I loved him more than anyone. If he hadn't have betrayed me then he wouldn't have had to die." He answered somewhat nonchalantly to say he was vindicating murder.

Law feared they weren't getting anywhere. Doflamimgo probably wouldn't want to see him anyway. "Didn't you love us, Baby 5 and me? We were like your children, you took care of us. We may have betrayed you, but our reasons were our own. I always thought of you as family." Law cast a look downwards expecting the same entitled drivel. "You are mine. I owned you till the day you died, I was just repaying that debt." Law watched the royals silver tounge waggle disgusted at his vanity. "I wasn't a possession a lost toy you could just play with. I was so young and you'd have had me kill myself so you could get stronger."

Doffy's signature grin lit up his face again. "What is your life in comparison to a gods?" "Your not a god, your human. You have always been human. Are you so narrowminded that you still believe that." Law wasn't prepared for the homicidal violence and rage that erupted. Doflamimgo pulled on the seastone chains so hard Law feared the chains would snap. Veins were taunt on Doffy's head like a caged beast .The mad king seemed to babble as if to himself, flexing, turning and pulling. "Insolence is it? I am a god. I was always a god. I knew so before your birth. When I get out of here I will make you beg for death. Kaido will break your bones." Saliva spurted from his mouth between the words and insane howling of laughter breaking any sliver of propriety. The smile grew ever greater on the man's face teeth shining like threatening fangs.

"I'm not here to agitate you. Your not sorry at all?" Law was begining to lose hope. "I'm sorry that the white lead didn't take you, I'm sorry that your family isn't alive so can torture them in front of you." Their eyes were locked in a stare.

"I'm not scared of death. Once you've been on that cusp it doesn't scare you anymore." Law adjusted his white hat and clenched his hands against the bars, sepereating the two. He looked at Doflamingo through those cold pink lenses. "Does it scare you? What waits in the afterlife? You can't hide here forever." Doflamingo reared up his blonde head to face the brunette.

"I'm not fearless, but I have no regrets. If I die, I'll die knowing I stuck it to those who wronged me." The brunette smiled walking down back towards the exit before turning on his heel. At the edge of Doffy's cell he neatly placed his treasured black coat, finally Law was laying his vengeance to rest.

He continued towards the exit.  
"Then I guess we have that in common don't we? Burn in hell you intolerable bastard.


End file.
